


The Proud And The Broken (jjaekkak jjaekkak)

by CosmicMath (GhostOpera)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture, Violence, more to be added - Freeform, so much more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOpera/pseuds/CosmicMath
Summary: Have you ever wanted a boyfriend so badly that you stole someone elses? Hongbin has.





	1. Chapter 1

Finally. _Finally_ he had everything prepared for when Sanghyuk woke up. His room was finished being decorated with numerous different dolls, unlit candles. There was only a bed and two chairs in the room illuminated by a couple dim red lights, the bed already occupied by a sleeping Sanghyuk. Smiling, Hongbin knelt down and grabbed the length of chain that was under the bed and fastened one end around the bed and then the other around Sanghyuk's ankle and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "This will keep you safe," he cooed, standing up and moving over to the other side of the small room before he grabbed some clothes he had bought for Sanghyuk from the closet. Laying them out nicely on one of the chairs, Hongbin grinned and sat down in the other chair nearest the bed. All he could do in that moment was sit with his chin in his hands and stare at the other in awe. He couldn't believe that Sanghyuk was finally his! After all this time of seeing him with Baekhyun, he was finally all his to cuddle and make love to. "I have to get some dinner ready. When you wake up you'll be pretty hungry," said Hongbin as he stood up and moved to run his fingers through Sanghyuk's hair, "I'll be back later. But I'll always be here." With that, Hongbin moved out of Sanghyuk's room and closed the door, making sure to lock it from the outside so he couldn't escape. Nothing was going to stand between him and Sanghyuk now.

                                                                                                            •••

 

When Sanghyuk finally began to come to, saying that the was disoriented was definitely an understatement. His vision was blurred and his head was spinning. It felt like someone was shaking him - _violently._ He sat up from where he was laid and put his head in his hands, trying to think of the last thing he remembered. He was out at the bar, right? Waiting for Baekhyun. No, he was with Baekhyun. They were on their way home. Right? _Right?_ He couldn't remember.

 

 

Now that his vision had refocused, Sanghyuk finally looked around the room, trying to get at least some idea of where he was. There was a bed. Okay, he was on a bed. There was nothing on the walls, no windows, a single lamp in the corner, and a bedside table, and two chairs; one close to the bed and one in the corner of the room nearest the closet. The one closest to the closet had some clothes laying out on it, ones that he didn't recognise as his own. Suddenly feeling a ting of panic run through him, Sanghyuk looked down and sighed in relief when he saw that he still had the clothes he had been wearing on. Looking to his left, Sanghyuk noticed the bedside table that housed a few books, a clock, and a note. He hesitantly picked up the note and angled himself to read it in the dim light of the room, his eyes widening when he began to read it:

 

_Sanghyuk,_

 

_I know that you are probably wondering where you are, and we'll get to that soon. For now, I want you to be a good boy and go but on the clothes that I have laid out on the chair for you. To make you feel more comfortable, I have provided a long sleeve sweater that is made of  cashmere because I know that your skin is sensitive. Don't worry, it's stylish, I managed to find one with some rips in it in some odd places because I know how much you love things like that. There's a pair of some nice jeans for you, again with some rips in them. I found some rings for you, a couple long necklaces, and a collar for you. Now, the collar is a little different. I don't expect you to put it on yourself, so I will put it on for you when I bring you your food. There is a key next to the clock so you can unlock the chain around your ankle. I want you to know that I only put that there to keep you safe when you slept and you are not required to keep it on._

 

_I don't want you to be afraid, my love. You are going to always be safe here with me, no one can ever hurt you. You're always going to be treated with love and care. As long as you behave, that is. I would hate for you to disobey. I know you're a good boy so there shouldn't be a problem, but consider this a warning._

 

_Don't ever forget that I love you and I will do everything that I can to keep you safe._

 

As Sanghyuk read through the messy jumble of the Korean words, his mind began to panic and scramble to figure out whose handwriting this was. This was _not_ Baekhyun's hand writing. Even though his was messy, it was way more neat than this. With shaking hands, he set the note aside and eyed the key on the table before hesitantly reaching for it and unlocking himself from the bed. Whoever was holding him here obviously knew him. They knew things about him that only Baekhyun and close friends should have known; his skin sensitivities, his love for clothes with big rips in them, the near _need_ for jewellery with every outfit.

 

Curiosity was now getting the best of him Sanghyuk reached for the key and quickly unlocked himself from the bed. When he stood up, his body swayed a small bit, but he quickly steadied himself. He made his way over to the chair with everything on it and eyed the clothes carefully. The jeans were black with a few rips in the knees and the thighs, something he was quite fond of. Almost all of his pants had holes in them (unless they were for formal use, of course). He quickly wiggled out of his own pants and put the others on, happy to have something clean on. Who knows how long he had been down here. Next was his shirt. He pulled the sweater over his head and rubbed his hands together, happy that the sleeves were long enough to cover his hands and that the fabric was soft enough not to cause him any irritation. When he looked down at the bag of jewellery his surprisingly calm expression quickly changed back to one of panic. Inside held the pieces of jewellery that had gone missing from him over the past few weeks. He had just thought that Baek had been taking them and forgetting to give them back! Not that.. Whoever was holding him had been taking them. Tears quickly formed in his eyes as he sank to the ground, the realisation that he was being held captive finally sinking in.

 

Who was holding him here, and what did they want with him?


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you talked to Sanghyuk lately?" Baekhyun asked as he slid down into the cramped booth with his friends, scooting down to make room for more with a heavy sigh, "It's been.. Days, and I'm worried." He leaned back and laid his head on Zitao's shoulder, his fingers tapping on the table frantically. His mind was racing with the worst case scenarios and he knew that until the moment he heard from Sanghyuk again, they wouldn't stop. They had been together for almost a year! Of course, they had their ups and downs, but that didn't change how they felt about each other. He wouldn't just up and leave like this. It was way too out of character for him! His heart ached at the thought of something happening to Sanghyuk. He didn't want anything to happen to him! What if it was his fault?  
  
The rest of the group looked at each other, silently hoping that someone would speak up and say that Sanghyuk had called them or text them. Sadly, none of them did, which only unease Baekhyun more, "None of you? Hongbin? I know you two were - are close. You really haven't heard from him? Not even for a second?"  
  
Hongbin looked up from his cup of tea and shook his head. He kept his face unreadable and his eyes carefully absent of anything that would give away his twisted secret. He wanted to tell everyone about his new boyfriend that had just moved in with him, but he knew better. It would be far too obvious right now. The second Baekhyun's boyfriend goes missing, Hongbin gets one? No, he knew all his friends were smarter than that. They all knew that Hongbin had his kidnapper fantasies, but they didn't think Hongbin really had the balls to act on any of them. It gave Hongbin the upper hand, though. If they ever had their suspicions, it would give him plenty of time to get Sanghyuk to a safer place while they debated on whether or not he could do such a thing and confronting him about it. With a small smile he looked back up and frowned when he saw everyone else looking at him, his eyes going wide for a split second, "What?" he squeaked.  
  
"You got a weird look on your face," said Kris, cocking his head to the side, "You have that look you get when something creepy comes into your head. What's going on?" Kris's eyes were questioning, leaving Hongbin feeling a small bit uneasy. Did Kris already suspect something because of a look on his face? Surely not.  
  
Quickly thinking on his toes (one of his best qualities), Hongbin smirked up at the group and shrugged his shoulders, "Just thinking about this porno I watched last night. I just happened to stumble across it and it was so good. See, these two guys had kidnapped this guy and-"  
  
" _Stop!_ " Kyungsoo cried, holding up his hand to the other man and shaking his head, "Don't want to hear about it. I know you have your kinks and I'm not going to judge but please don't tell me about them."  
  
"Yeah, as much as I would _love_ to hear about that lovely porno, I think the last thing Baek needs to hear is about someone being kidnapped and made to do god knows what. You're going to freak him out even more." Hakyeon huffed and put his hand on Baek's shoulder, letting him lay his head on his shoulder, "I know you're worried now, Baek, but maybe he's just busy. I know that he's been working on getting some songs written for your new album. So, I guess he's just deep into it. You never know."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Baekhyun whispered, closing his eyes and enjoying the closeness of Hakyeon. It was just so out of character for Sanghyuk to go into a writing frenzy and not call him, or not at least check up on him every so often. It was times like this that he wished that they had moved into together those months ago when they had the chance, but they both had decided that it wasn't time and they wanted to be really sure that they loved each other before they did anything like that. With a sigh, Baekhyun finished his drink and leaned back in his seat, running his hands over his face, "I think I'm going to get going. I have a few things I have to do that should have been done by today, but I haven't even started them yet." He ushered Luhan and Jongin to get up before he slid out of the seat and took his phone out of his pocket, hoping to see a text from Sanghyuk there. Of course there wasn't. "Bye guys," he breathed, "I'll.. See you whenever. Hopefully Sanghyuk will be back by then. Call me if you hear from him." Ignoring the rest of the group assuring him that they would inform him as soon as possible, he quickly exited the café and started his way home, the thought of Sanghyuk being hurt beginning to linger. Who could want to hurt Sanghyuk? He was one of the sweetest people on earth, surely he hadn't made any enemies!  
  
"Do you think he's really got things to do, or he's going to go home, completely lost in thought?" Wonsik spoke up, looking at the others with a look that Hongbin couldn't read. His tone was faint and his gaze was focused towards Hongbin. Did he already suspect something? Everyone knew that Wonsik had a so-called knack for instincts and suspicions, something that Hongbin always underestimated. The only one he had to be careful of was Wonsik. He was the one that posed a threat. No one else posed threat until they found out, and hopefully that would never happen.  
  
"Probably both, really," said Kris, shrugging his shoulders and finishing off his drink, "I don't know, but I just hope he doesn't get too lost in thought and do something stupid."  
  
Everyone agreed before continuing to talk about other subjects, breaking apart into little pockets of conversation. Hongbin tuned out, deciding he better get home and make sure that Sanghyuk hadn't tried to escape and hurt himself. He wanted to get back and see his beautiful new boyfriend and put his collar on him. The collar that would help him behave and keep him from leaving.  
  
Wonsik looked up in time to notice familiar smirk on Hongbin's face and frowned. Something was wrong, very wrong. He knew that look on Hongbin's face. He'd gotten that look only a few times before; nothing good ever came of it. The first time he saw it, Hongbin had watched a squirrel get ripped apart by a dog and then go over and put his hands in the blood, completely unaware he was being watched, and the other times were just as horrible. There was something horribly wrong about this entire situation and Wonsik really hoped that it wasn't what it appeared to be. He was going to find out what was going on, no matter what. The rapper knew he was entering dangerous territory, but if his suspicions were right, then he had to do something about it and get Hongbin away from Sanghyuk. And fast.  
  
"I think I'm gonna get going. I have to get a new mic and I'm going to find some new stuff to wear. I'll see you guys later!" Hongbin stood up from the chair and stretched, suddenly feeling much more happy now that he was going to be getting back to his Sanghyuk.  
  
Wonsik looked up from his cup when he heard Hongbin saying his goodbyes to everyone, his eyes narrowing, despite his friendly smile, "Hey, do you think I could come over later? I have some issues that I'd love to talk to you about."  
  
"O-Oh?" Hongbin squeaked, attempting to stay nonchalant as he cocked his head to the side, "Yeah, I guess so. Just.. Give me some time to clean up, yeah? I'll see you in two hours from now?"  
  
"Works for me."  
  
                                                                                                             •••  
  
After getting home and spending some time straightening up for when Ravi arrived, Hongbin was happy to finally head downstairs and spend some time with Sanghyuk. He grabbed the key from his pocket and unlocked the door, smiling when he saw that his love was still asleep. Hongbin moved to the side of the bed and smoothed back his boy's hair, loving the way the ripped sweater looked on his body, "You're so beautiful" he cooed, striding over to the closet and taking out another brand new grey sweater and pair of black pants. As soon as he made sure that everything was neatly laid out for his Sanghyuk, Hongbin knelt down beside the bed and gently shook the boy awake, his smile on his face never fading.  
  
Sanghyuk awoke pretty quickly after being shaken, his eyes widening when he saw Hongbin, "Beanie?" he squeaked, rubbing his eyes and lifting himself on his elbow, "What are you doing here?" His sleep clouded mind hadn't quite registered yet that Hongbin could be his captor nor the fact that he hadn't even seen his captor yet. They had brought them food before but that was it. He had been knocked out for god knew how long and then wore himself out with panic before he even got the chance to face his captor.  
  
"It's almost the middle of the afternoon, baby. You shouldn't be sleeping so long." Hongbin cooed, running his fingers over Sanghyuk's shoulder, "Are you feeling all right? Your skin is extremely hot to the touch. Are you cold?" Concern was heavily painted over Hongbin's features as he realised that his new boyfriend might be sick! He helped Sanghyuk sit up and smiled at him, caressing the side of his face, "You sleep a lot, my love. Did Baek always let you sleep this late? I know how he loves to get up pretty early."  
  
"What? Beanie what's going on? Where am I? What are you doing here?" Sanghyuk yawned and leaned his head against the wall, staring at Hongbin for a split second before everything seemed to fall into place. Hongbin was so eerily calm and didn't seem like he was also being captive here, he was more touchy than usual. Something was all too wrong with Hongbin. Hesitantly, Sanghyuk backed up against the wall and stared at the other man, "Answer me, Hongbin."  
  
"I guess this was bound to happen sooner or later," Hongbin sighed, standing up and making his way over to the chair that still held unworn jewellery and the collar that Hongbin had for his new boyfriend. As he picked up the collar, Hongbin turned to look over at Sanghyuk and huffed, "Well, to put it simply, I got tired of seeing you with Baekhyun when I knew that I could treat you so much better. I knew you wouldn't break up with him no matter what I told you, so I just decided to bring you here. Where you can forget all about him and we could be together." When he headed back over to Sanghyuk, he ignored the petrified look on his face and quickly fastened the collar around his neck. His eyes shined when he stepped back and saw how beautiful Sanghyuk looked, "You just look so beautiful in that, baby."  
  
As the thought of being held captive by one of his best friends slowly sank in, Sanghyuk began to look around the room, trying to see anything that he could use in his defence. Hongbin had kept everything to a minimum, nothing that could be held with one hand and that was light enough to gain a good enough momentum. When his eyes landed on his captor again, he shrunk back against the corner of the wall and whimpered, "Just let me go. I'll do anything you want, just.. please. Please, Beanie. I know you're better than this."  
  
"That's just it, baby. I know that I'm not. After all these years of everyone telling me how fucked up I was and telling me I would grow up to be nothing but a killer, I decided to accept it. I thought I was going to be. So many thoughts of cutting someone's throat would come into my head when all of us were out having fun. Taking someone's life so quickly and so swiftly." Hongbin moved to caress the side of Sanghyuk's face, running his thumb over his cheekbone, "But then I fell in love with you. I was so fixated on you and I realised that I wanted nothing more than to turn you into the perfect boyfriend. The perfect puppet." Hongbin's eyes darkened as he moved closer, tracing his finger over the metal of the collar with a small smile, "And this will be helping me to just that. Soon enough I will be all you ever want."  
  
"How could you do this?" Sanghyuk hissed, managing to bring himself to his feet and step towards Hongbin, "How could you do this to me, to Baek? We are your best friends! What about the others? What will they think when they find out that you're keeping me here?" His blood boiled when he watched as Hongbin just shrugged and took a few steps back. How could he be so carefree about all of this? Baekhyun was probably worried sick about him! Without much more thinking, Sanghyuk lurched towards his 'friend', almost grasping the collar of his shirt before a surprisingly painful shock went through his body, causing him to drop to his knees. "What the hell?" He panted, looking up at Hongbin and tugging at the collar around his neck, "You put a shock collar on me?"  
  
Hongbin knelt down and grinned, pulling the other into a rough kiss. Ignoring Sanghyuk's attempts to get away, Hongbin nipped at his bottom lip before pushing him away and laughing, "You have to learn how to behave. Once you learn to not lash out or try to escape, I'll remove the collar." He wrapped his hand around Sanghyuk's throat and purred before pressing a kiss to the back of his ear, "Don't worry too much, I have much worse planned for you." He squeezed Sanghyuk's throat teasingly, a sick grin forming over his lips. Before he could speak up again, the two heard a knock on the front door.  
  
Now was his chance. Sanghyuk quickly pushed Hongbin back and stood up, rushing towards the door, "Help me!" he called, beginning to bang on the door, "Help me!" He cried out when another painful shock ripped through his body, causing him to drop to the floor once again. When he felt the heat of Hongbin's body behind him, his entire body ceased and he looked over his shoulder. The sick grin that rested on his friend's face was something that he had never seen on him before. That was not Beanie that stood before him. That was an entirely different man. _A dangerous one at that._  
  
"I told you that you were mine now. No one is coming to save you." Hongbin's growled. His voice sounded eerily calm, which was what scared Sanghyuk the most. He had never heard him talk like that before. Hongbin pulled Sanghyuk up by his hair and snarled, "Now, you are going to stay here and be quiet. Do you understand me, babe? If you make any kind of sound, I'll make you regret it." With that threat in place, he tossed Sanghyuk towards the chair and left, making sure to securely lock the door.  
  
Sanghyuk had wanted nothing more than to make a run for the door when it opened. To run to whoever was at the door and beg them for help, but he knew that Hongbin wasn't playing around. He knew Hongbin would make him regret crying out for help. Instead, he quietly took a seat on the bed and looked down at his lap, tears rolling down his face and dropping onto the fabric of his shirt. Would he ever see his friends again?

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be something super dark and super kinky probably.


End file.
